Halloween 3
by rocker95
Summary: If you've ever seen Halloween III: Season Of The Witch, you'd know Michael isn't in it. But here's a sequel to the 2009 Halloween II with Michael in it. Please Go Easy On Me. It's My First Halloween Story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween 3

Chapter 1

It has been only one year since Laurie Strode had gotten sane again and busted out of the mental institute. She changed her name, identity and had a daughter named Jamie who she has let the Curruthers adopt.

Haddonfield, Illinois.

Six people were sitting around a night fire telling stories. There was a long black haired 23 year-old girl named Erica Baker, a short black-haired guy named Derek Rydell, a short blonde-haired guy named Aaron Smith, a guy named Larry who had been buzz-cutted, a long red-haired girl who was Aaron's sister named Lily, and a long black-haired girl named Reese O'Reilly.

"They say that a little boy named Michael Myers murdered his sister, Judith with a huge knife wearing a clown costume on Halloween in this very town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Then, his next victims were Judith's boyfriend, Steve; and his mother's boyfriend, Ron. He was sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium at ten years old where his mother visited him. After he begins killing more people, his mother, Deborah commits suicide. Then, Laurie Strode's parents were his next victims along with Anna Wallace and her boyfriend Paul." said Derek.

"How do you get all this information?" asked Erica.

"I remember hearing about it." said Derek. "It gets worse. A year later, he kills nurses, a couple people named Mya and Harley and Dr. Sam Loomis who had been trying to catch him."

"I do believe, from what I'm hearing, that Michael Myers is pretty dangerous." said Erica.

"Yep." said Derek. "It put Laurie Strode in the mental institute for killing Michael."

"How would you know if Michael Myers is dead?" asked Erica.

"They all say that he's dead, Erica." said Derek.

"Well, he's not!" said some guy who wasn't here a moment ago with a plaid shirt, blue jeans and a hairdo like Billy Loomis's from Scream.

"Excuse me?" asked Derek. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grady Loomis, Dr. Loomis's son." said the guy.

"How do you know?" asked Derek.

"Because, I have taken over my dad's position and went to check up on Michael's grave and it was dug up. The coffin was empty. Bony footprints were on the ground."

"Are you trying to scare us?" asked Lily.

"No, your friend can do that." said Grady. "Don't say I didn't warn you when Michael shows up."

Erica looked down at the ground thinking like she knew he'd be back. 


	2. The Flashbacks & The Halloween Store

Chapter 2: Flashbacks / Halloween Store

Laurie stood looking out the window. She remembered what had happened two Halloweens ago.

FLASHBACKS

"I'm Michael Myers's sister!"

"I love you brother."

"Die! Die! Die!"

FLASHBACKS OVER

"Erica!" Reese called from the kitchen.

Laurie lived with Reese now after what happened two Halloweens ago. Reese just hasn't been told about it yet.

"Yeah?" Laurie asked going into the kitchen.

"Do you wanna go to the Halloween store with me?" asked Reese.

"Aren't we a little old to be trick or treating?" asked Laurie.

"We're not." said Reese.

"Well, then, what?" asked Laurie.

"We'll scare little kids when they ring the bell." said Reese.

"When are we leaving?" asked Laurie.

"About a few hours or so." said Reese. "My mom wants me to get food ready."

"Okay, well can you call Derek over?" asked Laurie. "I've got some personal things to talk about."

Gas station.

Michael Myers walked in with a brown hoodie on with the hood over his head, his mask on his face and his knife on a belt of his pants.

He began throwing things on the floor, breaking the glass of the freezers and tearing up shelves.

"Hey, buddy, what's the deal?" asked the cashier. "I'm calling the cops."

Michael Myers went over to the cashier and squeezed his head until it bursted.

Laurie "Erica" and Reese's house.

Laurie's room.

"There's an unbelievable part of life that I haven't told you." said Laurie.

"I'll trust what you say." said Derek.

"I am Laurie Strode, Michael Myers's sister." said Laurie.

"I thought Laurie was in the insane asylum." said Derek.

"I faked it because I wanted to escape any chances of seeing Michael again." said Laurie. "I wanted time to think. I escaped the asylum because I thought I had figured all the things out."

She grasped onto her stuffed animal.

"Buddy, what will I do?" she asked it.

"You can't solve problems by talking to a stuffed animal." said Derek.

"Buddy was real." said Laurie. "He protected me from Michael at the hospital. Then, Michael killed him."

Right then, a golden retriever jumped up on the bed.

"Hey, Scruffy!" said Laurie.

Michael Myers stood outside by a green sign that read "Welcome To Haddonfield". The sky was grey with the sign of a storm.

Reese, Derek and Laurie entered the Halloween store and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" asked a guy about the same age as Laurie with short, black hair and an apron on.

Laurie read the name tag. It said "Grady Loomis".

She thought she'd heard the name "Loomis" from somewhere.

It was Dr. Loomis! Michael had killed him two years ago. Could Grady be related?

"We need two Halloween masks." said Reese.

"I know a good selection." said Mr. Loomis and walked over to a shelf with three masks on it. There was a glow-in-the-dark skull, a lime green witch and a jack-o-lantern.

"These masks aren't scary!" said Reese.

"Someone I know said they were scary on Season Of The Witch III." said Mr. Loomis.

"Have you ever actually SEEN the movie?" asked Reese.

"Yeah, it's stupid!" said Laurie.

"It don't even go along with the rest in the series!" said Reese.

"Well, there's REAL scary masks up front." said Mr. Loomis.

So they walked up past the window where Michael was staring into the window. 


	3. Halloween Party

Chapter 3: Halloween Party

Reese's parents decided to go out of town tonight, so Reese and Laurie decided to host a Halloween party at night.

There was a knock on the door.

"Everyone quiet!" shouted Laurie and many of them grabbed their scary masks and answered the door thinking it was a little kid.

It was Mr. Loomis.

"Hi." said Laurie.

"Hey, are you Laurie Strode?" asked Mr. Loomis.

"Did Laurie do something wrong?" asked Laurie.

"No." said Mr. Loomis.

"Then, yes." said Laurie.

"Okay, I need to talk to you for a minute." said Mr. Loomis.

"Okay." said Laurie and they both stepped out onto the porch.

"I am Grady Loomis." said Mr. Loomis.

"I know. I saw you at the Halloween store." said Laurie.

"Anyways, I am Dr. Loomis's son." said Grady. "I took over his place at the Sanitarium and I just wanted to come protect you and ask you a question."

"What?" asked Laurie.

"Have you seen Michael lately?" asked Grady.

"No." said Laurie. "I've had flashbacks. Why do you need to protect me? Is he in Haddonfield?"

"I'm thinking so, but I'm not sure." said Grady.

"Have you seen him?" asked Laurie.

"No." said Grady.

"Okay." said Laurie.

Later.

Derek, Laurie, Aaron, Lily and Reese were sitting around in the living room.

"Man, it sucks that Larry's shift was switched to the graveyard shift." said Lily.

"What does he even do?" asked Laurie.

"He's a fisherman just outside Haddonfield." said Lily.

"Well, I don't like the idea with the boogeyman around." said Laurie.

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

"You know who I am." said Laurie. "I'm Erica Baker." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was still night. Almost everyone had been back at their house and back in bed.

The door at the end of the hall flung open.

Upstairs, Reese lit a candle and threw the match in a waste basket.

Downstairs, outside; Scruffy barked. Michael stabbed Scruffy and beat him with a chain. And dragged him off with the chain.

"Scruffy?" asked Reese.

There was no answer.

Reese went out of her room to go to Laurie's room, but was thrown over the stair balcony by Michael, screaming along the way.

The sounds awakened Laurie.

"Reese?" asked Laurie seeing Michael.

"Michael?" asked Laurie.

He just stood there and Laurie jumped out of the window and landed on a navy blue Cube. (car)

She slowly pulled herself off and limped down the street.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help me!"

She made it down to the Halloween store and Michael threw her through the glass.

"Grady!" Laurie screamed. "Help!"

A blue 90s car stopped at the store. It just so happened to be Larry.

"Larry, help me!" screamed Laurie.

Larry grabbed a hook out of the trunk and ran inside and hooked Michael through the top of the skull.

"Erica, let's get out of here." said Larry.

They took the car and headed up the road. But soon afterwards, out of nowhere, a black Willy's pickup followed them.

"Is it him?" asked Laurie.

"The guy in the white mask?" asked Larry. "It can't be. You wouldn't think he'd be here that fast."

"Anything's possible in these situations." said Laurie.

"Who are you?" asked Larry.

"Laurie Strode." said Laurie. "His name is Michael and he tried to kill me twice."

Right then, the Willy's truck flipped the car over.

Laurie blacked out.


	5. End For Now

Chapter 5

Laurie woke up tied to a chair in an attic. Lily's body came down from the ceiling.

"Lily!" screamed Laurie.

Then Aaron's.

"Aaron!" she screamed.

Then Larry's with a hook stuck in it.

"Larry!" she screamed.

Then Reese's.

"Reese!" she screamed.

And finally, Scruffy's.

"Scruffy!" she screamed.

The words "SAMHAIN" stained the walls.

A black figure with a witch's hat stood next to Michael, who was across the room.

"Leave me alone, Michael!" screamed Laurie.

Police sirens got louder.

Grady Loomis and Derek Rydell jumped in through the windows.

Halloween theme plays.

"Laurie, you're gonna be okay!" said Derek.

"You wouldn't know." said Laurie.

"She's correct!" said Grady.

The three tried to escape from Michael and the witch figure grabbed Derek, but Grady throwed the figure against the wall.

A S.W.A.T. SUV sat outside the house.

"We gotta use the truck!" said Grady.

"Go right ahead." said a SWAT team member.

"We've gotta get out of Haddonfield." said Grady.

"Angel, it's time to come home." said Ms. Myers to Laurie.

"He's on the truck!" screamed Laurie.

Halloween theme plays.

Grady slammed on the brakes and sure enough, Michael Myers flew off the roof.

Grady ran over Michael.

"Die, you monster!" said Grady and ran over him again, throwing him into the grass.

"Don't drive yet!" said Laurie and climbed in the back of the truck.

"What are you doing?" asked Grady.

"Making sure this Halloween ends the path of terror!" said Laurie.

She found a few grenades and went up front, taking the rings off and throwing them where Michael landed.

As soon as the booms went off, they drove off.

A few weeks later, Laurie married Derek and Grady took over his father's place in Smith's Grove Sanitarium a few weeks afterwards.

THE END... UNTIL HALLOWEEN 4!

Michael Myers...Tyler Mane

Laurie Strode...Scout Taylor-Compton

All other characters were made up by me. 


End file.
